La Madre Perfecta
by Flamingori
Summary: Entrenar, comer e incluso dormir juntos, ¿no era eso lo normal para ellos?


Hola~~

Sin duda el KagaKuro se impone como una de las parejas más tiernas, me encanta escribir sobre ellos~

¿Qué veremos aquí?

. un Kuroko llevando la delantera.

. el lado más "oka-san" de Kagami.

. en resumen, ternura por todas partes, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

**LA MADRE PERFECTA**

El entrenamiento del día ya había acabado y ahora los chicos de Seirin se encargaban de recoger y organizar el pabellón bajo las órdenes de Riko. En cierto momento la chica comenzó a repasar las habilidades de cada miembro, escribiendo en su libreta ejercicios específicos para cada uno, con el fin de potenciar dichas habilidades de cara a los siguientes partidos, para su mala suerte, supo que tendría que pedirle consejos a otra persona.

— Supongo que lo tendré que consultar con él en casa —suspiró agachando los hombros imaginando el fuerte abrazo que su padre le daría—, es tan agobiante.

— Riko —la chica se enderezó mirando a quien le hablaba—, ¿puedo quedarme aquí entrenando?

— Acabamos de terminar, Kagami-kun… —murmuraba—, corres el riesgo de sobrecargar tus músculos, no sería bueno que…

— ¡¿Pero cómo voy a mejorar entonces si entreno más?! —señaló la canasta—, ¡debo saltar más, mucho más alto que eso! ¡De lo contrario ni siquiera podré jugar otro partido contra cualquiera de los Milagros!

— Ah —volvió a suspirar—, no hace falta que te emociones tanto, ¿sabes?

— ¡Pero…!

— Está bien, está bien —le interrumpió buscando las llaves del recinto, las encontró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se las entregó, con la promesa de que mañana se las devolvería—. Pero asegúrate de estirar adecuadamente cuando termines, ¿de acuerdo?

— Entendido.

— Muchas gracias, Riko-san.

— ¡Aaaah, Kuroko! —Kagami no pudo evitar dar un salto escuchando esa voz—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí?! ¡¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí a mi lado?!

— Llevo aquí todo el tiempo.

Riko, temiendo los gritos que vendrían por parte del pelirrojo, decidió irse, marchándose junto al resto del equipo, no sin antes advertirles sobre las posibles lluvias que estaban pronosticadas para el comienzo de la noche…, dudaba que el dúo estrella se quedara hasta tan tarde entrenando, pero sólo por si acaso les dejó su paraguas. Una suerte que lo hubiera hecho porque para cuando el entrenamiento extra llegó a su fin, básicamente cuando los tobillos de Kuroko temblaban y los rugidos venían por parte del estómago de Kagami, la lluvia caía con fuerza, incluso más de un trueno retumbaba por el interior del pabellón.

— Parece que la tormenta no va a amainar —decía Kuroko junto al otro, que cerraba con llave las puertas—, ¿qué hacemos ahora, Kagami-kun? No creo que aguantes mucho más sin comer.

— No me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿sabes? —gruñía colgándose el bolso con la ropa y demás cosas al hombro. Abrió el paraguas y suspiró con sus dibujos de perritos y huesos que lo decoraban—. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

— Es el paraguas de una chica al fin y al cabo —le respondió andando a su lado, refugiándose de la lluvia bajo ese plástico rosa de divertidos dibujos en los bordes—. Kagami-kun.

— ¿Umh?

— Te estás mojando el brazo derecho.

— Es lo normal si vamos dos bajo el mismo paraguas, uno debe mojarse para que el otro esté totalmente seco.

— Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad, Kagami-kun.

— Tch, no tienes que agradecer algo como esto —refunfuñó.

— Kagami-kun.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— ¿Puedo descansar un momento en tu casa? —se atrevió a preguntar mirando los charcos que se habían formado en por las calles—, estoy bastante cansado.

— No hará falta que te lleve en brazos, ¿verdad? —bromeó revolviendo su cabello, logrando que Kuroko agachara el rostro mientras sonreía de aquella manera casi imperceptible para el resto.

Tras un rato de aquel relajado paseo bajo la lluvia llegaron al hogar del pelirrojo, recibiéndoles una nota pegada a la puerta: _"japanese girls are so beautiful!"_, leyó Kagami en mitad de sus suspiros dándole paso al otro.

— Parece que Alex no pasará aquí la noche —dijo sacudiendo el paraguas antes de entrar—, en serio, ¿qué demonios tiene esta mujer en la cabeza? —seguía quejándose mientras se quitaba los zapatos, dejándolos en la entrada para no empapar el suelo de su apartamento.

Kuroko le siguió por el pasillo hasta que sintió una toalla cayendo sobre su cabeza, luego unas manos bastante grandes frotando con fuerza la tela.

— ¿Kagami-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Te has mojado el pelo —contestó—, tienes que secarlo o te resfriarás con esa salud tan penosa tuya, ¿cómo jugarás entonces, eh?

— Umh… —asintió mientras le miraba—, Kagami-kun, serás una buena madre.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?! —bajó las manos hasta sus mejillas, tirando lo suficiente de ellas para dejarlas completamente rojas—. ¡¿A quién estás llamando "madre"?!

— Pero de verdad lo creo… —murmuró sin apartar la mirada, le resultaban bien curiosas las reacciones que Kagami tenía a sus palabras, así que pensó en continuar la broma un poco más con tal de ver cómo se sonrojaría o volvía a gritar—. Envidiaré a tus hijos por tener una madre tan amable como tú, Kagami-kun.

— Para ya con eso —refunfuñaba—, es desagradable llamar a otro tío "madre".

— ¿Es así?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! —suspiró apartando sus manos de la toalla, el cabello de Kuroko ya estaba prácticamente seco—, en fin, tengo algo de curry y carne, ¿te vale con eso o quieres algo más?

— Con curry estaré bien, muchas gracias —decía volviendo a seguirle, esta vez hacia la cocina, mirando cómo se ponía ese delantal negro antes de empezar a preparar la que sería su cena—. Creo que más que a tus hijos, envidiaré a tu marido, Kagami-kun.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! —se sonrojó hasta las orejas y optó por girar el rostro, centrándose en trocear correctamente la carne—. Deja de decir cosas extrañas, es incómodo.

Kuroko suspiró deteniéndose a pocos pasos de él, olisqueando el aroma de las salsas y la ternera recién frita; se llevó las manos al estómago cuando un pequeño rugido se dejó oír, Kagami rió escuchándolo, logrando que el otro se ruborizara un poco.

— Ahora mira aquí —le dijo sujetando un pequeño trozo de carne con dos palillos—, di 'aaah' —Kuroko luchó por controlar tanto sus nervios como el temblor de su mandíbula y obedeció su "orden", mordisqueando la carne mientras la saboreaba—. ¿Qué tal?

— De verdad… —alzó la mirada después de tragar—, de verdad envidiaré a tu marido, Kagami-kun.

— Siéntate a la mesa y haz el favor de callarte —gruñó volviendo su atención a la comida.

Sirvió los dos platos, uno con la porción normal para una persona…, y el otro estaba rebosante de arroz y salsa, de hecho no tardó en acabarlo y terminar con todo el caldero que había preparado, además de toda la carne, y, por supuesto, el postre: yogur de frutas que Alex había comprado por la mañana. Suspiró más que satisfecho bajo la asombrada mirada de quien comía frente a él.

— ¿Qué pasa con esos ojos?

— Kagami-kun, comes demasiado.

— ¿Eh? —arqueó una ceja—. Es normal comer tanto después de entrenar durante horas, ¿no es así? Mi cuerpo tiene que recuperar nutrientes y esas cosas —refunfuñaba organizando los platos con la ayuda de Kuroko. Echó luego un vistazo a la ventana, viendo ese reluciente resplandor seguido de un ruidoso estruendo—. La tormenta aún sigue…, ¿crees que llegarás a tu casa sin que te caiga un rayo en la cabeza?

— No llevo nada metálico, no debería haber problemas —dijo entregándole la toalla, que aún la llevaba sobre sus hombros—, pero no me emociona especialmente caminar bajo una lluvia tan fuerte, mucho menos con tormenta.

— Ah, ¿quieres pasar la noche aquí? —le ofreció rascándose la cabeza—. El viento te llevaría volando desde que pongas un pie en la calle, o acabarías ahogado en un charco, eso si antes no te parte un rayo.

— Si intentas animarme no lo estás consiguiendo, Kagami-kun —le dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño, relajó la expresión escuchando la risa del pelirrojo—, pero aceptaré tu invitación, muchas gracias.

— No es nada, no te preocupes —revolvió una vez más su cabello, temía que aquello se acabara volviendo un hábito—, ahora mejor buscaré algo que te sirva, ¿vas bien con algo de Alex? También hay algo de Tatsuya por aquí, pero claro, tú eres mucho más bajito, no ayudará demasiado a la causa…

— Personalmente preferiría llevar algo tuyo y no de Himuro-san o Alex-san.

— ¿Ha? ¿Y puede saberse por qué? —hablaba abriendo las puertas de su armario, rebuscando por la ropa; mientras que Kuroko se había sentado a un borde de la cama, mirándole.

— Porque es vergonzoso usar ropa de mujer y no es del todo agradable llevar ropa de alguien que no conozco.

— Tatsuya es buena persona, te caerá bien —hablaba sacando una camisa tras otra, la miraba y tras negar con la cabeza volvía a guardarla en su cajón correspondiente—. Y por la ropa de Alex no te preocupes, muchas veces la compra conmigo, no te sientas "menos hombre" por ello o…

— Aun así —le interrumpió con una voz más firme de lo que tenía planeado—, prefiero tu ropa, Kagami-kun.

— Como quieras —se alzó de hombros—, no te quejes porque luego te vaya grande.

— Es lógico que tu ropa me quede gigantesca comparando tu altura con la mía.

— ¿Quieres dejar de responder cualquier cosa que digo?

— Está bien.

— Aaah, qué frustrante —suspiró.

— ¿Qué es frustrante?

— Tú lo eres —respondió chasqueando la lengua—, cuesta concentrarse contigo hablando todo el rato.

— No sabía que necesitaras tanta concentración para buscar ropa, Kagami-kun.

— ¡Kuroko, ya vale!

— Lo siento —se disculpó girando el rostro mientras reía, claro que su risa no fue más que un "pff", mucho distaba de una carcajada, pero Kagami pudo oírle claramente.

— No suenas creíble en absoluto —le dijo rindiéndose con el tema de la ropa, toda era enorme en comparación con la que Kuroko acostumbraría a usar—. Apáñatelas con esto, ¿de acuerdo? —le lanzó tanto la camisa como el pantalón escogidos, ambos elásticos y bastante cómodos, además el pantalón tenía una pequeña cinta en el interior que hacía las veces de cinturón, permitiendo al portador estrecharlo a voluntad—. Al menos con eso no irás medio desnudo —comentó cerrando su armario.

— Kagami-kun, gracias por la ropa, pero —ladeó la cabeza—, ¿no me darás también unos calzoncillos?

La lucha por la talla adecuada se originó también en el mueblito donde Kagami guardaba su ropa interior -junto a los calcetines-, para su mala suerte ni uno se salía de su talla, por tanto quizá le bailaran un poco (o bastante) a Kuroko. Aun así acabó por lanzarle unos bóxers de licra, confiando en que se "pegaran" a su cuerpo y no acabaran deslizándose lejos de él.

— ¿Ahora está feliz el señorito? —le preguntó mientras él mismo se desnudaba, avanzando hacia el baño, su discurso continuaba incluso cuando ya se encontraba bajo la ducha—. En serio, es tu culpa por ser tan bajito, a mí no me vengas luego con quejas por… ¡aaaah, ¿pero qué demonios haces aquí?!

— He entrado antes que tú, Kagami-kun —respondió sintiendo de golpe el agua caliente caer sobre su cabeza—, eres tú quien no me ha visto.

— ¡Sal ahora mismo!

— No saldré hasta haberme duchado —afirmó mirándole convencido—, es peligroso dejar una ducha a la mitad, de nada servirá resguardarme de la lluvia si acabaré resfriándome por tu timidez.

— ¿Qué demonios? —se sonrojó—. ¡No es timidez, es sentido común! ¡Esto es malditamente estrecho para dos personas!

— Basta con que no te muevas demasiado, Kagami-kun.

— ¿Es que es normal aquí bañarse juntos o qué? —mascullaba ya bastante frustrado con las costumbres niponas, ¡cuán diferente era Estados Unidos!—. Primero las aguas termales y ahora esto, yo no lo entiendo.

— Por favor, para los refunfuños y alcánzame el champú, desde aquí no llego.

— Llegarías si esperaras fuera tu turno.

— Ya te he dicho que es peligroso salir ahora —suspiró—, escucha lo que la gente te dice, Kagami-kun. Debes cambiar ese rasgo en tu actitud.

— ¡¿A qué viene ahora este sermón?! ¡Sólo date la vuelta y no mires hacia aquí!

— Kagami-kun, entendería tu timidez si fueras una chica…, pero entre dos chicos no debería haber problema.

— Ya tú ves, no me gusta la idea de mostrarme desnudo.

— Pero tú me ves y yo te veo: no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

— ¡Sí hay de qué avergonzarse!

— Oh, no sabía que tuvieras alguna especie de complejo. Si es así, lo siento mucho, intentaré terminar lo antes posible para no incomodarte.

— ¡¿Cómo voy a estar acomplejado?!

— Entonces no veo otro motivo por tanta vergüenza.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que…! —suspiró llevándose la mano a la frente, evitando por todos los medios mirar hacia Kuroko, llevaba ya un buen rato con su mirada puesta en los azulejos frente a él—. ¡¿Es que tú acostumbras a ducharte con alguien siempre?!

— En absoluto —sonrió mirándole, aun sabiendo que no le devolvería la mirada—, es sólo que Kagami-kun es especial. Contigo sí puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso de "soy especial"? —volvía a refunfuñar girando el rostro hacia el otro lado, había vuelto a sonrojarse—. Dúchate de una vez y ve a cambiarte.

— Umh… —Kuroko se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, dudando entre si seguir hablando o no, se armó de valor y habló—, ¿tanto te molesta estar conmigo? —preguntó lo más alto que pudo, que no fue más que un susurro.

— No es eso… —murmuró casi en un refunfuño—, pero es raro, maldición.

— ¿Lo es?

— Tch, por supuesto que lo es, ¿qué clase de persona se ducha con otra?

— Muchos hijos se bañan con su madre.

— ¡No vuelvas a empezar con lo de que "seré una buena madre"! —se giró hacia él mientras gritaba, descubriendo que Kuroko estaba sonriendo—. ¿A qué demonios viene esa risa ahora? ¿Es que disfrutas burlándote de mí o qué demonios te pasa? —se inclinó lo suficiente hasta darle un ligero cabezazo, chocando ambas frentes. Se quedó un momento en silencio, simplemente mirando los ojos del otro, ahora un tanto sorprendidos—. Es demasiado raro.

— Que sea raro no significa que sea malo, Kagami-kun.

— Tch, no he dicho en ningún momento que esto sea algo malo.

— Esto… —repitió sintiendo el rubor nacer en las mejillas—. Kagami-kun, ¿qué quieres decir con "esto"? ¿Podrías especificar?

— ¿Ah? Pues esto es esto, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser? —respondió saliendo al fin de la ducha, dando por terminada aquella tortura de cercanías.

Fue el primero en cambiarse, vistiéndose con un simple pijama de pantalón largo -parecido a un chándal- y una camiseta de tela fina; preparaba las mantas en la cama cuando escuchó la vocecilla de Kuroko de nuevo a su lado. Tras frenar ese mini-infarto que le había provocado pudo mirarle, se echó a reír con aquel vistazo: los bajos de su pantalón los arrastraba por el suelo y la camisa le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo, dejando casi al descubierto uno de sus hombros.

— ¿Piensas dormir aquí? —le preguntó cargando una manta entre sus brazos, ante su respuesta afirmativa tuvo que suspirar—. Está libre la habitación de Alex y también tengo un sillón muy cómodo en la sala, ¿sabes?

— Pero yo quiero dormir contigo.

— ¿Ah? —chasqueó la lengua sonrojándose al mismo tiempo—, ¿y eso por qué? Y no me digas que es lo normal aquí.

— Muchos hijos duermen con sus madres.

— Eso no es gracioso, ¿sabes?

— No es una broma, Kagami-kun, es un hecho real.

— No puedo contigo, en serio —entre suspiros acomodaba la manta en la cama, ahora el doble de abrigo ya que iba a dormir acompañado esta noche—. Bien, ya está lista, puedo traer más cojines si lo necesitas, pero creo que con los que tengo aquí son suficientes para los dos —asentía con la cabeza viendo el buen trabajo realizado.

— Kagami-kun.

— ¿Qué?

— Creo que podría llamarte 'oka-san' a partir de ahora.

— Sólo atrévete a hacerlo —amenazó apretando su puño, señaló luego hacia el colchón—, ¿puedes dormir en cualquier lado de la cama o quieres alguno en especial?

— El que tú no quieras está bien para mí —decía acostándose en tan inmensa cama, dio golpecitos con la mano a su lado—, aquí Kagami-kun, tienes que dormir aquí.

— ¡¿Soy un perro ahora?! —exclamó—. ¡¿He pasado de madre a perro o qué pasa contigo?!

— ¿Prefieres ser madre? Lo comprendo, tener hijos debe ser un sentimiento muy bonito.

— ¡¿Quieres parar de una maldita vez?! —se lanzó hacia él, quedando -sin saber muy bien cómo- con mitad de su cuerpo sobre Kuroko, con sus brazos aguantando su peso para no caer.

— Kagami-kun, ¿puedo preguntar qué vas a hacer ahora? —llegó a hablar después de unos segundos donde el habla le fue imposible, por un momento pensó que el pelirrojo acabaría por besarle…, _"¿por qué no lo ha hecho?"_, pensó un poco molesto—. ¿Eres de los que se vuelven cariñosos en la cama? ¿Debo recibir todo tu amor ahora?

— ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?! —se apartó de manera un tanto brusca, quedando acostado junto a él, acomodó un par de cojines con la intención de dormir, pero giró su cabeza hacia Kuroko sintiendo sus ojos puestos en él—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Kagami-kun, quiero un beso de "buenas noches" —pidió mirándole, intentando ignorar el rubor que empezaba a agolparse en sus usualmente pálidas mejillas, con suerte y debido a la oscuridad de la habitación no conseguiría verse—, muchas madres le dan ese beso a sus hijos. Yo también quiero un beso de esos.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! —por supuesto, ahora fue el turno de Kagami para sonrojarse—. ¡¿Cómo vas a pedirle a un tío que te bese?!

— No es a "un tío" a quien se lo estoy pidiendo, es a ti, Kagami-kun.

— Soy un tío, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Y eso qué importa? Quiero tu beso de "buenas noches", de lo contrario no podré dormir.

— Tch…, ¿es necesario? —preguntó desviando la mirada.

— Totalmente, si no vital.

— No exageres.

— No estoy exagerando.

— Agh, lo que quieras, pero cállate de una vez, quiero dormir.

— Entonces, ¿me darás mi beso de "buenas noches"?

— ¿Qué remedio? —incluso temblando como estaba logró acercarse a él y besar fugazmente su frente—. Ya está, ¿satisfecho?

— No, eso ni siquiera lo he sentido, Kagami-kun —suspiró—, no he visto ningún sentimiento amable en él.

— Empiezas a molestarme con esto —en medio de otro gruñido giró, acabando nuevamente sobre el otro, impidiendo que huyera de su posición—. Ahora atiende: te besaré, te daré las "buenas noches" y te dormirás, ¿de acuerdo?

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza, de nuevo, incapaz de hablar; apretó sus dedos en las sábanas al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, esperando totalmente impaciente el beso del pelirrojo. A ser sinceros no le importaba en absoluto donde le besara mientras lo hiciera, se esperaba otro ligero beso en su frente o mejilla quizá, por ello grande fue su sorpresa al sentir esos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Alarmado, intentó abrir la boca para reclamar o al menos expresar su incredulidad, graso error, apenas sus labios se separaron pudo sentir cómo por entre ellos se colaba una cálida y húmeda intrusa, la cual no encontró resistencia en su visita; pudo sentirla recorriendo todo el interior de su boca, jugando con la suya propia o deslizándose incluso tras sus dientes.  
Se retorció en el sitio ahogando más de un suspiro en su garganta, sus manos poco a poco se fueron moviendo hasta sujetar la camiseta de Kagami, haciendo más fuerte su agarre a medida que el beso se alargaba, nublando su mente en el proceso -y cada vez con menos aire en sus pulmones. Le aturdían esa clase de sonidos que ahora podía oír y el regusto picante de la cena le hizo recordar que a pesar de haberse duchado junto, ninguno se había cepillado los dientes después de comer…, aunque eso poco le interesaba ahora. Llegó a arquear su espalda cuando sobre su mejilla sintió su mano, acariciándole con cuidado, casi con mimo y ¿por qué no? Con cariño. Aquella tierna caricia le hizo estremecer.

Abrió los ojos muy poco a poco, parpadeando un par de veces cuando tras unos minutos -y para su mala suerte- Kagami se separó; tuvo que suspirar al ver cómo se relamía los labios.

— Eso ha sido el beso, así que… —murmuraba mientras se movía, volviendo a acostarse a su lado, dándole a propósito la espalda—, buenas noches.

— Sí… —suspiró una vez más recuperando el aire que en tan poco rato le había sido arrebatado de sus pulmones—. Buenas noches a ti también, Kagami-kun.

Sonrió arropándose con las mantas, pero sin pizca de frío, se preguntaba cuántos grados habría ganado su cuerpo con aquel beso…, si hubiesen continuado la fiebre no tardaría mucho más en aparecer. Y a pesar de todo tuvo el deseo de más, más de esas caricias, más del tacto ardiente de su lengua, más de sus besos: más de Kagami.  
Pero al alzar la vista sólo pudo encontrarse con su inquebrantable espalda, frenando de golpe cualquier movimiento que deseara hacer. Se acarició los labios con la punta de sus dedos, recordando tan agradable sensación, memorizando cada segundo, y se acercó sólo un poco más al otro, dejando la misma mano apoyada en su espalda; acercándose luego otro poquito más hasta apoyar la cabeza en el mismo sitio, olisqueando tanto el suavizante como los restos de gel y champú.

— Kagami-kun, muchas gracias por mi beso de "buenas noches", me ha gustado mucho —murmuraba casi para sí mismo, no tenía nada claro si el pelirrojo podría oírle ahora, quizá ya dormía—, pero te pediré otro de "buenos días" cuando amanezca… —se sonrojó dejando un pequeño beso en su espalda, lamentablemente sobre la tela de la camiseta, pero con eso había sido suficiente para ambos, pues Kagami no estaba tan dormido como Kuroko inocentemente creía.

Razón por la que no pudo ver la divertida sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.


End file.
